Resistance
by DramaMama117
Summary: For Saphireflames2013, hope you like it :) There is going to be a sequel to this story. Keep yours eyes open for it, it'll be called "Not Again".


**A/N: **This one is for divalisciousdool. I really hope you like it :)

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"No, Randy! Just leave," I yelled at him. I had my hand on the door, ready to slam it. _

_"Mara, please. Don't just leave. You can't," he begged._

_"I can and I am!" I slammed the door, leaving Randy there on my porch, tears in his eyes. This was the right thing to do, I told myself. I can't be with him if he's going to be gone so much. I ran up to my room, I packed my stuff, and that night I left. _

_*End Flashback*_

I often think of that night, even fourteen years later. Randy had been my best friend since middle school, and my boyfriend through all four years of high school. The night of our graduation he told me that he was going to wrestle for the WWE, I told him that if he actually was accepted that we would break up because I couldn't be with him when he was gone so much.

I had left St. Louis that night. I traveled to Harvard where I earned a masters degree in law. Now, I work for the most well known law firm in the country. I own a house in St. Louis, and have a fish named 'Fido'. I'm happy with the life I've made. I don't regret anything that I've done- except maybe that butterfly tattoo I got when I was drunk -or at least not until I walked into work that day.

I walked to my office, my black pumps clicking loudly on the wooden floor. I unlocked my door and closed it after entering my office. I sat my briefcase down on a chair in front of my desk and sat in the chair behind it. My phone immediately started ringing, just another normal day... I picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Natty." It was my assistant.

"Hello, Mara. I was calling to tell you that I will not be able to come in today, I got the flu from my husband." Husband, now why don't I have one of those?

"That's alright, Natty. Just get well soon."

"Okay, thanks, Mara. Bye."

"Bye," I said and set the receiver back down. Then my tinercom started to buzz. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Your 9:00 is here. Should I send him in?"

"What 9:00? I told Natty not to schedule anything before 1:00 today."

"She must've scheduled it before. Should I send him home?" I sighed. Already my day was heading south.

"No. Send him in." I sat up straight in my chair. The door opened to reveal the worst part of my day.

"Hello, Ms. Janson," he said. His voice had deepened a lot since high school.

"Hello, Randy. Please sit." I motioned towards the chairs in front of my desk. "How can I help you?"

"I am in need of a lawyer for a custody battle over my daughter, and a divorce. I want full custody." I nodded as I took a pen and notepad out of my desk.

"Okay, tell me what I need to know. Why full custody? Why a divorce?" With that we began.

An hour later, we had just finished going over almost every detail of Randy's seven year long marriage. "Any more questions?" he asked. He sounded like he was just about ready to be done, as was I.

"Yes, why me?" I asked as I set the notepad down. Randy chuckled.

"I knew that I would need the best lawyer. You're the best. You've only lost one case and that wasn't even your fault. Your client didn't tell you everything."

"Been checking up on me, have you?" I was a bit shocked that he knew so much about my career.

"Every now and then. I miss you, Mara."

"Randy.." I sighed. "It's not going to happen. I'm happy where I am in my life."

"I'm not asking for that. I just want to be friends."

"No. I'm your lawyer. That's it."

"Not even a breakfast? To catch up?"

"No."

"Come on, Mara. You can't just say no. I want to be your friend."

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back. Breakfast. Tomorrow at 10." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair.

"Bernardo's," he said as he walked out of my office door. Why there? Of all the breakfast joints in town. He just had to choose the place we had ou first date at.

The Next Day

I awoke early the next morning. I glared at my alarm clock. 5:34. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. I threw the covers off of me and walked into my bathroom. I flipped on the light and put my hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. Stupid bed head. I grabbed my brush and raked it through my short, dark brown hair.

I walked out of my bathroom and down the hall to my kitchen. I made coffee and poured myself a cup. I sat in my favorite chair as I drank it and watched the news. After hearing about three more acts of gang violence I decided that maybe I should turn it off.

It was now about 7:00. Time to start getting ready. I showered for a long time, trying to wash away the tension I felt growing in my shoulders. Unsuccessfully, I might add. I toweled off and walked to my bedroom. What to wear? I opened my closet doors and stared at my clothes. Everything was too professional. I closed the doors and walked to my dresser and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans. I grabbed a t-shirt, as well as some socks and underwear, of course.

Minutes couldn't pass fast enough. I just wanted this breakfast to be over. It'd be so much better if I just didn't go. But if Randy was still how I remember him, he'd find me and make me go. 8:00. 9:00. 9:30. Time to leave. I stood and walked over to my coat closet. I pulled out my hip-length, gray pea coat an put it on. I grabbed my purse. I heaved a sigh and locked my front door after exiting the house. I tossed my purse in the passenger side seat of my car and flopped into the driver's seat. 15 minutes later I was sitting in the parking lot of Bernardo's. My car was still running, I was contemplating putting it in reverse and leaving until I saw Randy pull into the empty spot next to mine. I slammed my forehead down onto the steering wheel. Whyyyy? Randy turned to get out of his car and noticed me.

The way his face brightened made my heart ache. In that moment I wished I'd have never left. The thought was raced away by my present life. I was happy. I forced a small smile on my lips before getting out of my car slowly. The wind ruffled my shoulder length hair and allowed me to take in a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. Time to get this show on the road. I followed Randy into the small restaurant silently. We waited to be seated for about ten minutes. I was still silent as he studied me. I was slightly taller, my hair shorter, and my body was more curved. After being seated Randy finally broke the silence between us.

"So, what else has changed?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. "Your appearance has obviously changed, what else has?"

"Uhm-uh, well, I live here again. I have my own house. I have a fish. I'm, as you know, a famous lawyer... Not much else."

"No fiance anywhere? No children? No roommate?" I just shook my head. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how lonely my life was. I only talked to two people. My receptionist and my paralegal.

"What about you? You're obviously taller, more filled out. Judging by the Rolex wrestling took to you." I leaned back in my chair, awaiting his next comment.

"Like lawyering took to you, Miss Ruby-earrings."

"I'm good at what I do. I get paid well because of it. You have a special someone?"

"I used to have two. One is obviously not so special anymore. The other is my daughter, as you know." I nodded. Expecting him to say something about me, I was slightly saddened when he didn't.

"I'm not sure what to ask you. I don't really have any questions," I said.

"Well then, I'll ask some of mine. Why don't you have a significant other?"

"No time. Work too much to care."

"What's your fish's name?"

"Fido."

"What?" He laughed hysterically for about five minutes. Why wouldn't you just get a dog and name it Fido? You're still as odd as ever."

"The dog wouldn't ever be given attention. I'm gone too much."

"Of course. No boyfriend, no dog. A fish. You have any friends?"

"Do my receptionist and paralegal count?" I asked sheepishly. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you do anything fun?" I just looked at him, my eyes giving him a clear answer. "You're going to. Tonight. With me and some other friends of mine on the roster."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Call it a forced vacation."

"Kidnapping?" Randy just smiled. The waitress came up to our table. Flo, she knew who we were still.

"You want the usual?" she asked both of us. I smiled at her and nodded. After she walked away I looked at Randy. He was right. I needed a vacation.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Just this once. Just as friends. Not even a date." Randy saluted and we stayed quiet for the remainder of the meal.

After arriving back at home I immediately called my receptionist, Sarah. She was a fashion journalist before she became my receptionist. The fashion world was too critical for her, and being my receptionist paid just as well if not better. She answered after three rings.

"Hello there, Miss Mara. How may I help you on this fine day?"

"I need you to go shopping with me. I am being forced to go out tonight by an old uhm friend. I need to be in an outfit that says I'm not trying too hard but I know I look damn good."

"You came to the right place, my deary." I chuckled and we said our goodbyes. It was almost noon now. Randy and I agreed on 8:30 as the time for him to pick me up. I balanced my checkbook and read a chapter in a very uninteresting book before Sarah arrived. Girl always took forever. We went to a shopping mall near by my house.

After shopping for two hours we decided on a black, mid thigh-length, wrap-around dress. A pair of black, close-toed pumps were my shoe of choice. Sarah chose a chunky silver necklace and a small, silver clutch. My earrings matched the necklace as well. I sat around the house until about 6 o'clock, when I went to go start getting ready. I pulled my hair into a classic french twist and secured it. I then did my makeup. I did a smokey eye, with slightly pink lips and some blush. I decided that I was done after touching up the little mistakes I found. I spritzed on some perfume and slipped into my dress and heels. It was now 8:20. I put on my necklace and filled my clutch with my ID and my debit card and a small amount of cash and my keys. I looked in the mirror one last time whenI heard a honk outside of my house. Must be Randy. I picked up my coat, a cream colored trench coat, and pulled it on and tied the sash in a knot. I walked out the front door and locked it. I got into the large truck with a small amount of difficulty.

"You look gorgeous. Are you ready?"

"I wouldn't have come out if I wasn't." Randy chuckled and nodded in agreement. "So, where are we going?" Randy glanced at me.

"You'll see when we get there." I sighed and settled back into the seat. We stopped and picked up a couple from a hotel. They climbed in the back seat quickly.

"Hi, you must be Mara. I'm John, and this is my wife Elizabeth." I smiled at John and shook Elizabeth's hand. She seemed sweet. She was about my age as well. She had light brown hair, blue eyes and was really pretty, but in a very natural way. If you looked hard enough you could barely see the faint eyeliner and light colored eyeshadow.

"So, do you guys know where we're going?" I asked. John just smiled, while Elizabeth shook her head. We finally arrived at what looked like a very classy nightclub.

"And so we arrive at la boite de nuit, Luxure." I looked at Randy. He knew that I understood French. I couldn't believe he had taken me to a nightclub called 'Lust' in French. I glared hard at him.

"What? It's a great spot." John was laughing rather loudly and it grated on my nerves. I shot a glare back at him. I stalked inside with Randy trailing me closely. It was still a little early so a line had not formed yet. I paid my own admission and found the bar immediately. I ordered two shots of JD. I downed both and sat on the stool while Randy, John and Elizabeth searched for me. The alcohol started to hit just as they walked up to me.

"Randy, I don't want to be here."

"Mara, just relax. This is supposed to be fun. I see you've had a couple shots. That shold help you let go a little. Come on, let's go dance." Randy took my hand in his. I felt dwarfed by him and I was pretty tall for a female. I let him drag me to the dance floor, which was already starting to get crowded. He let go of my hand to rest both of his on my hips. We swayed to the beat of the music. I was pretty resistant to it at first. As the song went on I began to relax, like he suggested. He pulled me closer, I had to say that I missed the feel of him against me. I moved closer into him, not really thinking about any consequences. Randy pulled me flush against him as another song started. I turned around so that it was easier to grind into him. He wrapped one long, tattooed arm around my waist and put the other hand on my hip. He slid his hand up my side to my shoulder blade and down my arm to grab my hand.

Randy and I seemed to fit together, like we had fourteen years ago. Randy turned me back around and placed one hand on my cheek. "Mara, look at me." His gentle command was easy to hear over the music.

"Yes, Randy?" I asked once I looked into his blue eyes.

"I want you back."

"Randy..."

"No, Mara. Let me finish. I want you back. The only reason I don't regret going after you that night is because if I didn't, I wouldn't have had Alanna. I still love you. I always have. It's why my marriage failed. It's why Sam cheated on me. I was always meant to be with you." I felt tears coming up. Wanting to be let free. Wanting to fall. I forced them down and stopped dancing.

"Randy, I've been alone since you left."

"I know, baby, let me fix that. Please, just be mine again."

"But the case, I can't stay on it if I'm involved with you, personally."

"Give it to someone else that you trust. I just want you and I want Alanna." I wrapped my arms around his neck, maybe it was the alcohol maybe it was the dancing. Whatever it was it felt right to be in his arms again.

9 Months Later

I stood in the doorway of our bedroom as Randy lay with Alanna on our bed. They were taking a nap, it was the most adorable sight. I slowly walked over to the bed, careful not to make a sound and laid down. Randy opened his eyes. The beautiful blue was almost entrancing. I smiled as he laid his hand on my waist.

"How's your nap?" I whispered.

"Great, you joining us?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I was getting sleepy. Figured I'd join the love of my life and his beautiful little girl in a nap."

"Mmm, smart choice. But Mara. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Alanna told me a few days ago that she wants to live with me. She also asked if you would be here like you always are."

"Why would I not be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I wanted you to know something. Alanna asked if you were going to be her mommy too. I asked if that's what she wanted. She said yes while nodding emphatically. I also wanted to ask you... If you would um, marry me?" Randy asked. He was so adorable, souding so shy.

"Randy, you don't have a ring," I said. Alanna shot her hand up. A Disney, light-up, princess ring on her finger. Randy slid it off her finger and took my hand in his and put it on my finger. I couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I'll marry you, Randy. And Alanna, thank you for the ring." I tickled her tummy as I said thank you. Her giggle was the perfect ending to a perfect nap.


End file.
